Introduction to Characters
by OxesBox
Summary: Introduces 24 equally developed tributes to be involved in multiple alternate-history stories in the near future. Any of them can be the hero or the villain. Written primarily for me, just want to get it out somewhere.


While I felt the concept in the Hunger Games was full of possibility, I was somewhat disappointed with the simplicity of most of the characters involved in them, particularly in the original. The focus on the main protagonist and villainous careers made the final outcome seem inevitable. My hope is to write stories involving 24 tributes, all with developed characters and back stories, to really keep the audiences guessing.

This is not a story- at least, not yet. It's an introduction to 24 tributes who I aim to write multiple stories around. The aim is to create 'alternate histories' for what happened in the games involving these 24. All of them can potentially be heroic victors or deceptive antagonists. The characters are set out below.

**District One**

**Leonidas **is one of the most physically intimidating tributes the competition has ever seen. He is big and hefty, and, though not in any way sadistic, has the sort of mind that considers the other tributes to be below him, which, physically, they usually are. His size, fondness for heavy weapons and lack of stealth may make him an easy target, but he is still an obvious favourite.

**Training Score: **11.

**Julia **is a completely different prospect. Small, dark-haired, and attractive, she is one of the less obviously dangerous careers. However, she is remarkably intelligent and stealthy, and is extremely well-trained, as all the careers are. But does she have the mindset of a killer?

**Training Score: **7

**District Two**

**Joshua **is District Two's big hope. He is tall, strong and fast, adept with bow and sword. He has worked his whole life for this, and though it is perhaps not in his nature, he has persuaded himself into a certain degree of ruthlessness. But the Capitol considers him rash and occasionally thoughtless, resulting in a somewhat low training score. And will his fondness for his District partner outdo his will to win?

**Training Score: **9

**Grace **is one of the least-favoured Careers in years. She volunteered in place of a younger tribute and despite some apparent skill in tracking and leadership, her skinny frame and kindly demeanour does not inspire confidence. Can she surprise her critics to make an impact this year?

**Training Score: **5

**District 3**

**Simon **is a broad, kind-looking boy with a general air of harmlessness. While strong and agile, and very effective using a shield and spear, he does not really seem the merciless type likely to win the games. He seems trustworthy and faithful, though; the perfect teammate. But how genuine is his apparent nobility?

**Training Score: **8

**Aurelia **is easily the smallest of all the tributes, despite being 17 years old. She is also an impressive shot with a bow and, thanks to her size, able to hide very effectively. Her diminutive form gives her a vulnerable look, but she clearly impressed the Capitol's judges, who gave her an equal training score to that of her heftier teammate.

**Training Score: **8

**District 4**

**Sidney **is a wild card. His wild hair and toothy grin give him a somewhat intimidating look, and he backs it up with a surprising strength given his lack of height. He appears ready and willing to crush enemy skulls with his mace, but this undoubtedly weakens his chances of helpful alliances, even with his teammate. He also appears to have a tendency to not think things through.

**Training Score: **8

**Carolina** seems equally unpredictable. Tall and copper-haired, she is a ferocious looking figure with a dominant personality. Her life in District 4 has been hard, despite the wealth of many of its inhabitants, and she has both survival skills and a tendency to start unwanted fires. Most of her neighbours are glad to see the back of her. But there is a considerable amount of doubt as to how stable she may end up being in the games themselves.

**Training Score: **9

**District 5**

**Matthew **is one tough cookie. A pessimist, he has been preparing for a potential reaping for 6 years now. As a result, despite being from among the wealthier families in his District, his immense endurance and ability to survive will likely be second to none. His short, solid shape may not be particularly intimidating, but he is very capable of making it to the last. However, one thing he cannot prepare is how to be a killer.

**Training Score: **9

**Sadie **is not, perhaps, the strongest or the fastest, but she knows how to survive and how to fight, being from the opposite end of the class spectrum to her District partner. She is effective with a scythe, the only weapon her family owned, and one she used to defend them all with. Now snatched from them, she aims to do them proud in the arena.

**Training Score: **7

**District 6**

**Atticus **is a potential killer, that seems certain. A lanky, bony lad with an affinity for using cutlasses, he is a rare District 6 volunteer who is unquestionably up for the challenge. However, few have confidence in his chances; he gives every impression of overconfidence and being in deeper than he realises. Furthermore, he has won few friends among other tributes with his attitude. Will his low Training Score open his eyes to the danger he is in?

**Training Score: **6

**Martha, **on the other hand, fully comprehends her minimal chances. Though a confident hunter who uses a slingshot very accurately, she is one of the youngest, weakest and most nervous tributes and will have little hope of survival. But her heritage in a family of builders and construction workers may make her a valuable teammate in terms of building a shelter from the elements. But can she even survive the initial bloodbath?

**Training Score: **3

**District 7**

**Samuel**'s biggest advantage is his brain. Thoughtful, calculating and pragmatic, he is able to come up with a plan in most situations, and deceive his opponents. He is also fast enough and capable with both bow and spear, having hunted a little in his District. But he is skinny and weak-bodied, and these games will test not only his ability to plan, but also to think on his feet.

**Training Score: **6

**Sigrun **is a typical strong District 7 tribute. Sturdy, slow and powerful, with a broad frame but very little fat, she was old enough to already be working lumber in her District and is lethal with a battleaxe. She is also good with animals and knows a lot about nature, which should be of help in the arena. But can she avoid the attentions of the other tributes, who surely have her targeted as a favourite?

**Training Score: **9

**District 8**

**Francis **is an unfortunate. He had lived well but charitably in District 8 (his father being a factory owner) and is one of the fatter tributes in memory. Though strong, and capable of receiving some of the best aid from home, should it be merited, due to his connections, he is a large target, and seems unlikely to survive long in the arena. He has aroused hatred from some tributes and sympathy from others, and he may need to find an unlikely ruthless side if he wants a chance of success.

**Training Score: **4

**Emily **has, at least, a better hope. Her sensible, straightforward attitude and her defensive efficiency stand her in good stead, and should she obtain the sword and shield she prefers, she should be able to fend off some opponents. Her lack of strength, speed, stealth and cruelty at the level of the best will mean that she is no more than an outside bet for a victory, though.

**Training Score: **6

**District 9**

**Gregory** is a steady farmer's lad who has enough common-sense to be successful. His spear-throwing ability is also unmatched amongst the tributes. But he lacks hand-to-hand or survival skills, and is perhaps too friendly with some tributes, particularly his District partner, to really have the killer edge.

**Training Score: **5

**Brianna **is also smart and cautious, able to plan and strategise with the best. Unlike Gregory, she is an urban resident, unfamiliar with the wilds. A selfish but honest girl deep down, she is struggling with the idea of allying with others and then betraying them. But will she be strong enough to have the opportunity?

**Training Score: **5

**District 10**

**Nail **is a shepherd-boy. His real name is Nathanial, his nickname being a reference to a staff with a sharp nail in it which he used to defend his flocks from wolves and robbery. Like many in the district, he has not lived well, but despite his skinniness he has a wiry toughness that could take him far. Nevertheless, his physical weaknesses are likely to be his downfall.

**Training Score: **4

**Dana **is the least popular of all the tributes among Capitol viewers. Small, bony and somewhat androgynous due to malnourishment and a hard life, she gives off an unpleasant vibe to most, only added to by her proficiency with knives. Her life as a thief in her district alienated her to Nail immediately, and they are perhaps the two individuals keenest to kill one another. But her chances of survival may rest on cunning and backstabbing, as she will find it difficult to fight opponents one-on-one.

**Training Score: **5

**District 11**

**Bracken**'s agility, intelligence and endurance give him a surprisingly good chance for a District 11 tribute. He is small, curly-haired, dark-skinned, and cute, and has become quite popular among his fellow tributes. But he is very adept with the crossbow and the rapier, and could fight quite a few of them off, should he need to. What remains to be seen is if he has a killer instinct.

**Training Score: **7

**Harriet** volunteered alongside Bracken- they are very close. It was a spur-of-the-moment action, and it is yet to be seen if either regretted it. A decent fighter when fired up, which is very often. She is also ferociously against the games and all it stands for, which may or may not effect her efforts to actually win in them.

**Training Score: **6

**District 12**

**Geraint **is a very capable tribute from this district. His skills with axes match Sigrun's, as he was a lumberjack's son at home. He was a disappointment to his father in lacking in raw strength, tending towards skinniness. But he makes up for it in speed, and most of all, stamina. Should he make it to the end of the games, he will be as fresh as any, and this is considered very likely. Does he have the viciousness needed to defeat his opponents?

**Training Score: **10

**Gwen **is even more strongly favoured. Short and unassuming at first, her dirty appearance from a life in and around forests needed extensive work done to make her presentable to the Capitol. Despite rarely smiling or speaking, she has endeared herself to supporters through her supposedly 'vulnerable' interior, which has only increased her hardness towards others. She is not only superbly trained for the conditions, having lived her life under the stars, but also a fighter on the same level as Leonidas, who can use broadswords with a surprising strength.

**Training Score: **11

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First story featuring these characters is up, and as of writing, is 13 chapters in. Starts shakily but I think it has ****improved immensely since the first chapter. Give it a read!**


End file.
